User talk:Inazuma001
Endou Could you stop editing Endou's article please? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 12:49, May 31, 2013 (UTC) New Pages Hey can you please stop making false articles, this is a wiki - we don't need false pages to confuse people or at least give us proof of those teams existence. Keep this up and you'll most likely get banned from the wiki. ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 13:22, May 31, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Pictures Listen, I know you're trying to help the wiki but please do NOT 'add unnecessary pictures and articles. '❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 13:31, May 31, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Ban Listen, If you keep editing articles the way you are now, I will ask an admin to ban you. So just stop, okay? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 13:38, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Big Waves Listen, stop replacing the picture - look for yourself that the picture you add is too fudging big! Stop it or I shall report you to an admin. ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 13:40, May 31, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Ban Since you ignored the warnings from the some users, you are banned now for three days. Don't do it again or you will get banned again. Lordranged7 (talk) 16:40, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Keshin pic Don't add the Keshin's photos into the character's articles, please, it's unecessary. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 15:29, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Warning 1 Don't add Keshin pics to character pages, they are unnecessary there. Also use pics that are already on the wiki instead of uploading new ones, which aren't in good quality. This will be your first warning since you have ignored Takato's message to stop. Lordranged7 (talk) 19:00, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Picture Can you please remove the picture of Tenma on your profile, we do not allow fanart on our profiles unless we've drawn it ourselves. Please read: User_blog:Genda_Koujirou/About_fanart ❀~ Shadow chan ~❀ The Mist Question Yo. Can I ask where you got these pictures from? I would like to see if there's a more close up version of it. GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]09:03/09.3.2013 Blog Would you put a delete tag on your blog? It's not necessary, and you should ask that kind of stuff on talk pages. Since the pic is going to get deleted, it's not worth keeping the blog up Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 02:34, November 4, 2013 (UTC) OK Re:Question Well, I don't know how the members are called, so I am not able to add them, sorry~ Lordranged7 (talk) 20:10, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Profile You are exceeding the maximum limit for files according to the Manual of Style (Max of 5). Edit your profile page according to the rules or an admin or I will do it for you Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 23:16, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Images When uploading images, please categorize them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:59, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Again, please categorize your images when uploading them (you can categorize the images you have uploaded so far with Orion anime screenshots). Also, place the galleries correctly on the pages which is after everything else but before the trivia/navigation section.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:20, February 17, 2019 (UTC)